


至世界末日

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve慢慢睁开了眼睛，视线所及是一个平底锅。他一下子弹了起来，想要坐起来，可惜痛苦地失败了，结果只让自己和毯子缠得更紧。他抬头看向那个戒备地拿着平底锅的男人，和他一脸好笑的神情。</p><p>Steve喝醉了酒，爬错了公寓，爬进了Bucky家里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	至世界末日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and if the world comes to an end (i'll be there to hold your hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649525) by [vvhymack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/vvhymack). 



> Thanks for Homeistheimpala's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢Homeistheimpala可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Steve并不常喝醉，大概半年一次。他对酒精的接受能力很低，真的，他的大部分少年时期都体弱多病，骨瘦如柴。虽然现在变得健康了起来，也不意味着他在喝酒方面有多少长进。

“兄弟，你真是太没用了。”Tony大声冲他叫道，试图盖过酒吧里嘈杂的音乐。Steve做了个中止的手势指了指后门，然后就冲到了后面的巷子开始吐 。

“该死的，Rogers。”Tony坏笑着倚在门上。他们的晚上并没有按计划进行（要问Tony的话，是“并没有完全按计划进行”），谢天谢地，Steve第二天休息。

“我要走了。”Steve一等到自己可以正常呼吸，就赶紧说。

“好的，没问题，我去把Happy叫过来。”

“不用，我自己回去。”

“别像个该死的白痴一样讲话，我不会让你在这个点，喝得这么醉醺醺的时候一个人回去的。在这待着。在我找到Happy之前哪儿都别去。“

Tony过会儿回来可能会发现巷子里空无一人，因为Steve已经动身回家去了。

 

*

Steve没有那么醉了。真的。钥匙插不进锁孔，这肯定是钥匙的错。在试了13次后，Steve拿出了手机，开始给Sam打电话。

“Saaaaam，我被困在公寓外面了。”Steve一等电话接起来就冲着Sam哀嚎道。

“额，”一个温柔的女性声音在那一头响起，“你好。”

“你好？我是不是打错电话了？这听起来像是我现在会做的事。”

女孩笑了起来：“额，你没有打错电话。我是Stacy，Sam在我家里过夜？”

Stacy。Sam晚上去约会的那个公关。没错。

“哦。”

“我可以把他叫起来。”她说。

“哇哦，不用了。额，我从防火梯进去吧。谢谢。玩得愉快。”Steve挂了电话，尽量不去想“玩得愉快”是否真的有必要讲出来。

他爬上了防火梯，只在这个过程中绊了两次，打开了窗户，摔进一堆织物里。哈，真舒服。

他就先在这里呆一会再起来吧。

 

*

Steve感觉什么东西在敲他的前额。

“喂，伙计，醒一醒。”Steve慢慢睁开l眼睛，视线所及是一个平底锅。他一下子弹了起来，想要坐起来，可惜痛苦地失败了，结果只让自己和毯子缠得更紧了。他抬头看向那个戒备地拿着平底锅的男人，和他脸上一脸好笑的神情。

“不……不好意思。”Steve结结巴巴地说，挣扎着想把自己从那一堆织物里解脱出来。他的脑袋痛得要命，但是越缠越紧的床单并没有帮上什么忙，“为什么你的床单想要吃掉我？”

“可能是因为你闯入了它主人的家里？它的保护欲非常强。”

“哈哈，真搞笑。”Steve嘟囔着终于站了起来，拉了拉自己的衣服，这才抬起头仔细地看了看那个男人，他只穿着一件背心和短裤，Steve有些脸红的扭过了头，朝窗外看去。

“那么，额，”他朝下看去，“我还在我的公寓楼里。谢天谢地。还在我的那层楼。这是哪间房？”

“107。”

Steve转过了头，他的脸还有些发烫，伸出一只手，试图表现得比他现在这副样子更有威严些。

“我叫Steve Rogers。住在108房。”

“我是Bucky Barnes。你还好吧，兄弟？“他握了握他的手。他的手可真用力。说真的，Steve现在只想在还没有因为尴尬而爆炸之前赶快回到自己的公寓。所以那男人一放开他的手，Steve就以最快的速度冲出了他的公寓。”

“很高兴认识你！”那个男人—Bucky—在Steve关门之前在他背后喊了一句。Steve在进入自己的公寓前一头撞在了门上。进门后，他笔直地冲进浴室洗了个澡，花了至少一个小时把呕吐物和酒精遗留的污渍洗干净了。然后他煮了咖啡，煎了吐司，尽量不去想他和Bucky Barnes刚才见面的情景。

所以他就去看了自己的手机。有七个Tony的未接来电，三个Sam的。Sam的一条短信，Tony的两条。

Tony 4:28 a.m.  
别死在哪条沟里了。Happy在找你。

Tony 5:00 a.m.  
Happy说他看到你进了公寓楼。那么别死在家里了。

Sam 8:09 a.m.  
兄弟，你还好吗？我下班后就回去。

 

他一 一回了短信，向他俩证明自己还没死，作为一个活着的人感觉挺好的，然后看着《小羊肖恩》*睡着了。

 

*

Steve在几个小时以后醒了过来，他在确保Bucky不在大楼的健身房后，偷偷摸摸地溜了进去，结束后又偷偷摸摸地溜回了自己的公寓。他觉得自己应该做点什么向他的邻居道歉，但又完全想不出要怎么表达“我很抱歉在喝得醉醺醺的时候闯进了你的公寓”。他不是很确定该给谁发短信讲这个。Tony就只会嘲笑他，Sam会说一些类似于“要诚实，真诚”，而Steve觉得这个还远远不够。Nat则会觉得理他都是丢了她的脸。

“嗨，Broody McBrooderson。刷卡还是现金？”Darcy冲他喊了一声，打断了他的思绪。

“嗨，要是你做了一件傻事，你该怎么向对方道歉呢？”他递了现金过去。Darcy若有所思地看着他。

“有多傻呢，Cap？”

“非常傻？”

“送个蛋糕？”Darcy朝装着蛋糕的橱窗挥了挥手，“不，等等，你说的没错。太过了。纸杯蛋糕？Thor今天试着做了一下新食谱，那真的是好吃到上了天！如果天堂是超级美味，超多的柠檬味的话。面对现实吧，天堂可能就是这个样的。”

Darcy去了厨房，回来的时候手里多了个盒子。

“给你。把这个给他们，他们可能就会原谅你了。再给他们看你那双狗狗眼。”

“我没有狗狗眼，Darcy。”Steve吐了一口气，拿回了他的找零。在离开前往慈善箱里塞了两美元。

 

“Yooooo, 这是给谁的？”Sam朝盒子探出手去。Steve把它举高了，让他够不到，把一个装了鸡肉派的纸袋拍到了他的脸上转移他的注意力。

“给我们邻居的。”Sam的目光已经从那盒子上转开了。

“为什么要给我们的邻居买Foster家的蛋糕？”Sam怀疑地问他，Steve翻了个白眼，嘟嘟囔囔地讲了他的小故事。

“他什么时候搬进来的？”Steve揉着后颈，瞪了Sam一眼，后者正在竭力屏住笑声。

“昨天，显然的。来吧，我们去道歉。”Sam拍了拍Steve的后背。

Steve小心地敲了敲107的门。门里传来了音乐，Sam开始用他的头轻轻在门板上敲击着。

过了一会儿，门开了，开门的男人并不是Bucky。Steve还没那么醉，他记得Bucky长什么样，他确定他的头发不是棕黄色的。

“嗨！”Sam愉快地打着招呼，而Steve就只是瞪着这个陌生的男人，“你是Bucky？我们是108的。你的新邻居。”

那个男人的脸上出现了乐得不行的表情。

“你就是那个喝醉酒的男人！”他指着Steve叫道。一只手——一只金属手出现在后方，敲了一下那个男人的脑袋。

“你妈妈没有教你要懂礼貌吗，Barton？”Bucky出现在了那男人身边。他看到了Steve，咧开嘴笑了。

“嗨，是你啊，你还好吗？”

“额。是的，是，我还好。我就是——给你。”Steve把盒子递给了他们。Barton在Bucky接过去之前把盒子拿了过去，打开了它。

“这是你做的吗？”他睁大眼睛问道。

“不是的，兄弟，这个男人连烧个开水都会烧焦。”Sam大笑着说。Barton慢慢让到一边，眼睛还是瞪得老大看着那些纸杯蛋糕。

“所以。”Bucky说。

“所以。”Steve回道，眼睛四处打着转，就是不看眼前的棕发男子。

“你们想要进来坐坐吗，也许？我们本来是在收拾行李的，但是Clint发现了蛇梯棋*，我们一直玩了几个小时都没停下来。”Bucky问他们。Steve不知道该说些什么，真的。但没关系，这就是为什么Sam会出现在他生命里的原因。Sam点了点头，拉着Steve的手臂，跟着Bucky走进了他的公寓。

他这回终于可以有机会好好打量一下这公寓了，里面没装多少家具，地上摆放着大大小小的箱子，但是客厅的中央被空出了一片空地。Barton正盘着腿坐在那儿，那盒纸杯蛋糕放在他的身边。Sam和Steve坐在了他的对面，Bucky说要去给他们拿罐啤酒。

“那是战场上留下的伤。”Barton等Bucky离开了房间才开口道。

“什么？”Steve问他。

“他的手臂，那是在战场上留下来的。免得你们一整个晚上盯着它看。蛋糕？”Sam拿了一个。Bucky回来了，把啤酒递给了他们。

“选一个颜色吧。”Barton说，手心上躺着一个蓝色和绿色的小旗子。红色和黄色的已经在棋板上了。Steve选了蓝色的，把绿色的留给了Sam。

“好的。“Steve说，Bucky抬起头微笑着看向他，在这么一双温暖的眼睛面前很难觉得尴尬。

后来的一个小时里，他们知道了只有Bucky一个人住在这，Barton并不和他住在一起。虽然他们以后可以经常在这见到Barton，因为他们两个从入伍开始就一直是最好的朋友。他们知道了Bucky现在是个机械师，Barton在教小孩子们射箭。Barton讲到这个的时候拉下了脸，喃喃道：”烦死人的小孩。“

他们知道了Bucky原来是个中士，还知道了Barton喜欢纸杯蛋糕，并且他不是一个废物。

“嘿，这是Hammer公司的技术吗？”Steve最后还是问了，朝Bucky的手臂点了点头。

“没错，”Bucky皱起了脸，“这是军方能给我搞到最好的了，额，Stark和他们关系不大好。”

“他们可以直接问Tony的，他会把这种技术给军方的，特别是给军人用。”Steve皱着眉头说道。

“你认识Tony Stark？”Barton边嚼着嘴里的东西边问道。

“我们认不认识那个发明了一套钢铁战甲的疯子？是的，非常不幸。”Sam说，“我父亲曾经在战时他的父亲一起工作过。”

“同时也是非常幸运的，要是你们可以让Stark改进一下这个破技术。”Barton弹了一下Bucky的手臂。

“难道我不能自己决定要把谁的手臂装进我的身体里吗？装在，我是说装在我的身上。”Bucky说，Barton意有所指地挑了挑眉，他们全都笑开了。

 

*

Steve在两个星期以后提到了手臂的事。他现在几乎每天都可以碰到Bucky。要是他每天早上都可以和Bucky说话，那么，其他人没必要知道这个。就算那几分钟的谈话让他一天都有好心情，那也是他自己的事。

上帝啊，他有了个暗恋对象。

但是，要和Tony好好讲讲话倒挺难的。特别是在Tony和Bruce讲话的时候，难上加难。

“你知道军方现在的机械手臂采用的是Hammer公司的技术吗？电子金属义肢什么的。给军人们。”Steve插了进去。Tony话讲到一半停了下来。

“他们竟然没有问我？”Tony指责道，看上去被严重冒犯了。

“额，你侮辱过他们。非常过分地侮辱过他们。”Bruce说，Tony对此耸了耸肩。

“没错，好吧，我有个朋友——好吧，他是我的邻居，他有一个那样的手臂，它有时候不太灵活，而且——”Tony夸张地挥了挥手，打断了Steve。

“别再说了！我脆弱的小心脏受不了了！”他捂着自己的心脏说道。Bruce大声地叹了一口气，Steve翻了个白眼。“明天把你的邻居朋友带过来，我得好好看看那东西。然后我会好好去跟那些军方谈谈。”

“你是说Pepper会好好跟那些军方谈谈。”

“是的，没错，你看，Pepper有那种本事，她可以——”Tony开始讲Pepper怎么怎么样，说真的，Steve从这里就开始屏蔽他了。

 

*

Steve站在房门后面，从猫眼里往外看，等着Bucky出门。

“你可真变态，Rogers。”Sam在桌子那边说。

“我得跟他谈谈，好吗？”Steve压低声音回他。

“那你就不能去敲敲门吗？这回又怎么了？”

Steve给不出一个确切的答案，Bucky恰好在这个时候开了门，他得救了。Steve凶残地打开了自家的家门，把Bucky吓得往后跳了一步，担心地看着他。

”你没事吧？“

”额，没事。我就只是——是的。听着，我跟Stark讲过了。“

”然后？“Bucky笑着看向他，让他有点想做傻事，像是用自己的嘴唇去感受一下那个笑容什么的。

”是的。他今天想跟你见一面？“Steve蹭着自己的鞋跟。

”好的。我今天4点下班，那么……“他停在了这里。

”我去接你！“

”好的，谢谢。“Bucky咧开嘴笑了，把他工作地址给了他。

”好的。“Steve用手机记了下来。

”好的。这是个约会了。“Bucky说着朝电梯走去，他在电梯门关上前朝Steve挥了挥手，后者一直站在原地。

这不是个约会。

 

*

这应该不算个约会。不，绝对不算。不可能。他和Bucky的初次约会绝不可能是和Tony一起度过的。没错，Bucky可能只是在开玩笑。他当然是在开玩笑。上帝。

当Steve把他的摩托车停在修理厂门口时，他已经成功地说服了自己这，实际上，并不是个约会，显然的。一个穿着连体工作服，沾了些油污的女人朝他走了过来。

”有什么可以帮你的吗？“

”额，我来找Bucky？“

”哦，我去叫他。“她冲着他甜甜地笑了，嘴边露出两个小酒窝，转身走了。

Bucky一会之后出现了，Steve用尽了全身的力气才没有从他那该死的摩托车上摔下去。 

Bucky把工作服绑在腰间，他身上白色的背心很脏，他身上也是。他朝Steve走了过来，Steve有点想——好吧，扑倒他。

”嗨，额，不好意思。前一个客人迟到了。我得去洗个澡，如果你还要去什么地方的话，我可以自己去?“Bucky说，Steve花了好一会儿才反应过来他得回他的话。

”什么？不，没关系的。我可以等你。“

”你确定吗？“

Steve没说话，就只是点了点头，没有和Bucky的视线相交，低下了头。

Bucky笑了一下，倒退着走了回去，他的眼睛一直盯着Steve，直到撞到了身后的一辆车。

十分钟后，他又出来了，头发还有些湿，穿着一件舒适的带着兜帽的外套。Steve递给他一顶头盔，他爬上了摩托车后座，手臂环上了Steve（哦，上帝啊），他们出发了。

 

*

”哦，你这可怜的小东西。“Tony叫道，Bucky冲着Steve挑了挑眉毛。

”他在跟你的手臂说话。“

”坐下。“Tony跟Bucky说，后者听他的话坐下了。

”那些Hammer公司的坏人们对你做了什么？“Tony摩挲着那条金属臂。

”Tony，快停下来，太诡异了。“Steve看到了Bucky脸上的表情，尽量让自己别笑出来。

”好的，好的，伙计，不好意思，但是必须得把这个拿掉。“他说。

”什么？“

”不好意思，这个我改进不了，太烂了。但是我可以做一个替换它。“他说，”JARVIS，把Barnes先生的X光图给我弄出来。“

一副骨骼全息图出现了。

”我的个上帝老天啊！“Tony吹了声口哨。

”怎么了，有什么问题吗？“Tony挥着手臂冲Bucky嘘了一声，移动着那副全息图，没有讲话，时不时地在他的平板上按几下。

”这个系统一直嵌进了你的脊柱里。“他最后说道，”你是怎么在手术过程中活下来的？“

”我喜欢活着。”Bucky干巴巴地说，“而且我掉下去后大概昏迷了三个星期，我醒过来的时候，这条手臂就已经安上去了。”

”好的，好的。告诉JARVIS这条手臂出什么问题了。Steve，别摆出那副担心的样子，很令我分心。“

Bucky冲着Steve怪笑了一下，后者把脸转开了，脸上飞起一片红晕。

半个小时后，Tony把他们送了出去，叫他们明天再来。

”额，那个——“Steve开口了。

”你想去吃点什么吗？“

”好的，你想吃什么？“Steve发动了摩托车。

”汉堡怎么样？“

“不错。”

 

*

他们在Foster受到了热烈的欢迎。Thor用力地抱了下Steve，，握了握Bucky的手。

他们向Darcy点了单，坐了下来。

”那个男人是个面包师？”Bucky怀疑地问道，Steve笑了起来。

”没错，他是Thor Odinson。”

”那个律师事务所Odinson？”Steve点了点头，Bucky吐出一口气。

”你还真认识不少奇怪的人，Steve，我得这么说。”

”嘿，Thor是个甜心，好吗？”

”有个亿万富翁老爸，被宠坏的甜心？“

”严格来讲，Tony也被他亿万富翁老爸宠坏了。比Thor的程度更严重。Thor可没什么父子问题，他还有一家自己的面包店，他很开心。”

”好吧，好吧。“Bucky笑了，”嗯，谢谢你，你知道的，跟Stark提到我的手臂。“

”那没什么。说实话，要是我不跟他说的话，Tony可能会杀了我。“

”你就只是因为这个原因吗？“Bucky挑起了一边眉毛。Steve脸红了，看在老天的份上，他是个成年人了。他不应该这么容易就脸红。

”还有，你知道的，我看你的手臂给你带来了不少麻烦。“他找了个烂理由。

”你还真是善于观察啊。“Bucky自信地盯着Steve瞧着。

”至少我没有带有色眼镜！“

”我又没有带有色眼镜，我就只是……发表评论而已。“

Steve冲他笑了，Bucky也回了他一个笑容，Steve刻意忽略了全身涌上来热意。

 

*

Bucky把他推倒在门上，和他十指紧扣，把他的手拉到了头顶，在他的脖子上用力地吻着。Steve有些喘不上气，胯部磨蹭着Bucky。Bucky在他的颈窝里大口喘着气，他放开了Steve的一只手，转去解他上衣的纽扣，每解开一点，就在那处肌肤上印下一个吻。Steve想要更多。他想要——

Steve醒了过来，抓过闹钟扔到了房间的那一头。

上帝啊，他在洗冷水澡的时候这么想着，我完蛋了。

他走进厨房，眨了眨眼睛。错不了，Barton和Bucky确实坐在他的厨房里。要放在平常，他肯定非常高兴，但是鉴于刚才的……经历，他还是希望别在大早上看到一个睡眼朦胧的Bucky比较好。Barton正在一丝不苟地切着煎饼，Bucky则想喝着他的生命之源一样地喝着咖啡。

”Steve。“他听起来很高兴，声音里还带着丝睡意，显得很满足，Steve要自投罗网了。

”嗨，Buck。你们这么早在这干什么呢？“他微笑着问道，Bucky也冲他笑了笑，又倒了一杯咖啡。

”我们借给Wilson糖还是什么的，他就给我们吃煎饼。“Barton回答他，在Bucky和Steve之间怀疑地看着。Steve点了点头，又帮Bucky多倒了点咖啡。

他们还有点迷糊地安静地吃完了早餐，Bucky看起来好像已经做好了要把他的脸深深地埋进饭桌，睡在那里的准备。要不是他的手臂着了火，这可真是个美好的早晨。

”搞什么！“Bucky还在盯着它眨眼睛，Barton就已经行动起来了。他拦下了Sam要往上面浇水的动作——那会短路的——找到了灭火器，往金属臂上喷去。

”喂，兄弟，你还好吧？“他问，捧起Bucky的脸。Bucky笑了笑，点了点头，然后晕了过去。

 

*

”你到底能不能修好它？“Barton叫道，打断了Tony的喋喋不休。Bruce看了他一眼，点了点头。

”没问题。我们本来也打算把那个破烂玩意拿下来的。现在我有一个正当理由这么做了，而且还可以去和军方严肃地讨论讨论这个。你们，给我离开。“Tony说。

”手术过程很长，我们得时刻保持全神贯注，专家团队现在正在往这赶。所以，你们就在外面等着吧，好吗？他会没事的。”Bruce把他们带了出去。

”我要去把Hammer抓起来，把他该死的脊椎给扯下来！“Barton叫道。

他们等了6个小时又39分钟。Sam在手术进行了4个小时后就不得不离开了，他实在是得去上班了。Steve给书店打了电话，告诉他们他今天不进来了。

”你知道他之所以掉下去是为了救我吗？“Barton在5个小时后说道，他们坐在栏杆上面，Steve看向他，等着下文，”我们要去完成个侦察任务。好吧，是我得去完成个侦察任务，他只是我的后援。他是个狙击手，你知道吧？我完成任务回到屋顶，向他表示警报解除，然后我们就打算撤退了，然后有个男人，强壮的男人，不知道从哪里跑了出来。我们一直在对他开枪，但他仍旧没停下来，然后Bucky就把我挥到了一边。那男人跟他扭打了起来，他们从屋顶上掉了下去。十层高的屋顶。“

”这不是你的错。“

”是啊，不是我的错。他是个愚蠢的混蛋。“Barton哼了一声。

”他是挺傻的。“

”我爱他，你知道吧？“Barton叹了一口气，Steve的胃缩了起来，他可真讨厌这种感觉，”不是那种爱，哦，老天，赶紧收起你那个表情。上帝啊。“

Steve扭过了头。

”他是这个世界上对我最重要的人，好吗？所以不要伤害他。“Barton说，Steve冲他皱起了眉头。Barton翻了个白眼。

”别这个样子看我。你喜欢他。这太明显了。好吧，这对我来说太明显了。他也喜欢你。你们两个应该去亲热亲热。“Steve被自己呛到了。

”我不确定——“

”好吧，我确定。“Barton打断了他，”我认识他的时间更久。在这所有一切结束后，你应该约他出去。我认真的。“

他们之后就没讲过话了，一直到Bruce走了出来。Barton和Steve立马站了起来。

”那是什么问题？“Barton问道。

”着火是因为，好吧，是因为科技不精。Tony已经换上了Stark技术，还做了些改进。过程有些不确定，但是他没问题了。我们还不知道最后的结果，得等他醒过来才能下结论，但是他现在已经稳定了。“

”我们能进去看他吗？“Steve问道。

”可以，但是他现在还在昏迷中。“Bruce揉了揉脸，他看上去累坏了。

”医生？谢谢你。“Barton向他道谢，Bruce微笑着点了点头，走开了。他看向Steve。

”你留下来吗？“Steve点了点头，他没有想过第二种可能。

 

*

“Clint。” Bucky小声叫道，Barton从睡梦中醒了过来。

”Heeeeey。你把我吓坏了！你没事吧？“

”我的手臂感觉好奇怪，更轻了。“

”你能移动它吗？“

Bucky动了动他的手臂，然后是腿。他想坐起来，但是Barton制止了他。

”先躺着。“

”发生什么事了？”他还有些晕乎乎的。

”你晕过去了。在Steve面前。“他看着Bucky脸上惊恐的表情，扯开一抹怪笑。

”不会吧！“他喃喃道。

”哦，没错。真是很赞的一招，真的。让他花了一晚上在这里陪着你。“Barton朝Bucky之前没有注意到的椅子点了点头。Steve还在睡，看上去相当宁静。

”他可真不错，不是吗？“Bucky笑着看着他，Barton抚了抚他的前额。

”是的，他真不错。你是打算约他出去还是怎么样？“

”必须的。“Bucky说着又倒回去睡了。

”是吗？“

”Ummhmm。“

 

*

他们在Bucky的公寓办了个“Bucky活下来了还很棒”的Party。

”你们认识对方？”Steve在Barton和Natasha之间问道。Barton瞪大眼睛用那种看着纸杯蛋糕的眼神看着Natasha，多了一份敬畏。

”没错，他就是那次在国外救了我的疯子。“

”是你自己救了自己。“

”好吧，给你自己点功劳吧。大概，12%的功劳。“Natasha大声说道。Tony的”放下它，好吗？“从房间的另一侧传来。

”你想要点纸杯蛋糕吗？“Barton突然问道。Natasha笑着点了点头。

”他干得真不错，不是吗？“Bucky评论道，Steve转过身看到Bucky正倚在门上。

”是的，非常不错。“Steve笑了起来，”你的手臂怎么样了？“

”好多了，实际上，谢谢你。“

”你应该谢谢Tony。“

”我已经谢过他了，我可不想让他头大。“Steve一本正经地点了点头，然后爆笑出声。

”喂，Steve？“

”怎么了？“

”你明天晚上有空吗？我可以用我的新手臂给你做饭。“他说，Steve笑了起来。

”这是约会吗？“

”是的，这是约会。“

 

*

Bucky的厨艺很棒。Steve要去帮忙，但他只能做一些洗洗切切的工作，把下厨的部分都留给了Bucky。晚饭很不错，他们心满意足又懒洋洋地倒在沙发上。

”听着，你就是从那扇窗户掉进来的。“Bucky说，Steve把自己的脸藏在Bucky的颈窝里。

”干嘛？我觉得你很可爱。我甚至还等了一个小时才把你叫醒的。“

Steve抬起了头：”真的吗？“

”是啊。“Bucky低声喃喃道。他们的脸挨的很近。

Bucky凑了过去，他们吻在了一起。这个吻比Steve想的要温柔，Bucky只是把自己的嘴唇温柔地在Steve的嘴唇上摩挲，另一只手捧着他的脸。他拉开了他们之间的距离。

”还好吧？“

Steve没有回答，凑了上去继续这个吻，这次更用力了。Bucky回吻了他，那只捧着他的脸的手现在正伸出大拇指在他脸上游移着。另一只手有力地放在他的腰上。Steve的手在Bucky的发间穿梭，把玩着他颈后的头发。

Steve把身体压在Bucky身上，让他倒在了沙发上。他微微坐起了身，看向他。

”嗨。“

”嗨。“Bucky喘着气，由着Steve在他的下巴上轻柔地吻着，他朝下吻去，开始舔他脖子上的肌肤，然后轻轻地咬了一口。满足地完成了自己的工作，Steve继续朝下进攻，感觉到Bucky在他身下用力地喘着气。Bucky攥住他的领子，把他拉了上来，又给了他一个火力十足的吻。

”这不公平。“他在Steve的唇边喘着气。Steve哼哼着。

”我们应该更早就开始的。“他说。

”我哪儿也不去。“

Steve笑了，在Bucky的额头上印下一个吻。

”我也哪儿都不去。“

 

 

END

 

（*《小羊肖恩》是欧美的一部动画片，主要讲述一只小绵羊和伙伴们在牧场的生活故事。它们不是那种兢兢业业吃草长毛的乖乖羊，而是调皮捣蛋又活泼好动的棉花糖，生活充满了快乐生趣。有时运动运动，或者和一墙之隔的三只小猪较劲，它们兴趣广泛，拿卷心菜当足球踢，自发水彩画课程，集体泡澡等等等等。羊儿们常用些异想天开的主意，搞笑可爱的故事就这样发生了一个又一个……（我并没有想到《喜羊羊与灰太狼》，真的= =）

*蛇梯棋(Snakes and Ladders)，是源自于印度的掷赛游戏，棋盘上除方格外，还绘有梯子、蛇，以骰子随机决定棋子的步数，途中若抵达梯子或蛇的格子会移至其他格，以抵达终点为胜利。）


End file.
